


Merry Christmas, Mary

by kelstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas Winchester - Freeform, Cas and Mary, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Family Feels, Mary is the mom friend, cas has daddy issues, season 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelstiel/pseuds/kelstiel
Summary: On Christmas Eve, Mary reflects on her boys and their lack of Christmas spirit. Castiel keeps her company, and they learn a bit more about each other. 
Mostly fluffy family feels. Super short.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wrote this at 2am because my brain wouldn't leave me alone until it was written. This is the first fic I've posted on this site but it's not the first one I've ever written, however, I would really appreciate feedback as I'm really trying to improve myself as a writer. This isn't really my best example of my writing since it was 2 freakin' am and I was super tired and barely did any editing before posting but w/e I hope you enjoy it anyway.

It was Christmas Eve, but there was nothing in the bunker to indicate the season. No decorations, no lights, no tree. In fact, Mary couldn’t recall her boys even mentioning the holiday once during the last month. It seemed Christmas wasn’t something they celebrated anymore. As she sat at the table in the library, sipping at her mug of tea, she was bombarded by memories of a young three-year-old boy bouncing on Christmas morning because Santa had brought him the toy train he’d asked for. Dean had played with it all day but by the end of the night, he was already planning his birthday party for next month. Mary wondered if he at least still celebrated his birthday… 

She never got to have Christmas with Sam. She wondered if Sam had ever celebrated Christmas or if John had stopped letting the boys have Christmas the same year she died. There was so much she didn’t know, and she wondered if she would ever catch up. 

A fluttering sound startled her out of her thoughts, and she turned to see Castiel leaning against the wall. 

“Castiel?” She stood, but she didn’t move toward him. She still wasn’t entirely certain what the boundaries were when it came to touching an actual angel. “Are you all right?” 

“Fine.” He gruffed. “Flying isn’t as easy as it used to be.” 

She nodded, then pulled out a chair. “Sit with me?” She asked, not wanting to be alone. Cas complied, though he seemed uncertain. 

“You know,” she began, “When Dean was little I used to tell him angels were watching over him.” 

“I know.” Cas replied. “I was one of them.” 

Mary tilted her head. “Really?” 

“My garrison was charged with making sure he stayed on the path laid out for him. At the time I was just following orders.” He elaborated, then paused. “How much as Dean told you about   
how we met?” 

Mary frowned. “He says it’s not important. Just that you helped them stop the apocalypse or something?” 

Cas nodded, turning away. He seemed to be content to just leave it there, but Mary had to know. “There’s more to the story, isn’t there?” 

The angel let out a breath and nodded his head. “Yes.” 

“Please tell me?” 

Cas looked at her, and while he knew Dead would be pissed at him for telling her the truth, he knew she deserved to know. It wasn’t likely Dean would tell her on his own, he rarely spoke about it even to himself and Sam.   
“Dean was in Hell.” He pushed past Mary’s gasp and kept talking before she could interrupt. “On Earth, it was about four months before I got him out, but down there… Time moves differently. For Dean, it was forty years before he got out. It took my garrison that long to get to him, he was locked away rather deep. Maybe it was fate, or maybe it was chance… but one way or the other I was the first one to get to him. It took most of my strength to raise him but I did. It took another several days before I could possess this vessel to meet with Dean face to face…” 

Mary was speechless. She wasn’t sure what to do with that information… her baby boy, her precious little man who used to wear an “I Wuv Hugs” T-shirt had spent four decades in the worst place to ever exist? It was bad enough getting used to the fact that he was grown up… 

“Dean does not talk about it.” He told her, “So it would not be wise to bring it up.” 

“I suppose I owe you a thank you…” She finally said, “For saving him, I mean.” 

Cas shook his head. “No. You don’t owe me anything. No one does. If I hadn’t saved him, I wouldn’t be where I am now. Dean taught me free will, which is something we angels never had before the Winchesters.” 

“None at all?” 

“We followed orders. We never questioned where they came from. We all assumed they were from our father, but as it turns out they were from Michael and the rest of the archangels.” 

“What happened to them?” Mary asked. 

“Most of them are dead now.” Cas replied. “Except Lucifer…” He trailed off, guilt clouding his features. 

“And your father…?” 

“Gone. Again.” It was hard for Cas to keep the bitterness out of his tone. Mary didn’t miss it. 

“You wanted him to stay.” 

Cas clenched his fists, “It doesn’t matter what I want.” 

That sentence broke Mary’s heart. In about three seconds flat the stoic, unreadable angel before her turned into a child longing for the attention of his absent parent. It’s no wonder he stuck with Sam and Dean for so long, she decided. They had a lot in common.   
“Of course it matters…” She told him, and when Cas turned his head to meet her eyes she steeled her gaze and put on her best mom face. It was hard when she was used to parenting a four year old and an infant, but she did her best. “Family should stick together, Castiel. Maybe God didn’t hang around but this family right here, the Winchesters? We’re not going anywhere.”   
There was a long silence, in which Cas just looked at the woman in front of him and tried to figure her out. She was very maternal, Cas knew. But being on the receiving end was a new experience for him. 

“Thank you.” He told her, and he was genuinely grateful for the sense of family and comfort he found with the Winchesters. After being cast out and abandoned by his own family on multiple occasions, it was amazing to him that he had a place here with the very humans his brothers and sisters had been intent on destroying not long ago.   
“Maybe you could join us tomorrow night?” Mary suggested, “For Christmas dinner? I know the boys haven’t planned anything, and it looks like they’ve totally forgotten about it but… I would really like to be a normal family for a night, and you should be there.” 

“I would love that.” 

“Good.” Mary smiled. “Merry Christmas, Castiel.” 

“Merry Christmas, Mary.”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. That's it. I might write a sequel if this goes over well so uh. Let me know what you think?


End file.
